the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skirmish in New York City
The skirmish in New York City, also known as the Skirmish in the Sky was a confrontation that took place on 18 July, 2019 between the NoHead Grandmaster Mr. Stupid NoHead and the infant prodigy Peter Hecks. The two mutants engaged in a ferocious sword duel, with each making liberal use of their superpowers. Ultimately, NoHead gained the upper hand but was forced to flee after being seen by several members of the Police Grand Army. Afterwards, NoHead returned to his headquarters, while Peter was dubbed a Super and renamed Baby Intelligence, a name he would not change for another six years. Prelude Thanks to his amazing powers, the mutant baby Peter Hecks was abandoned by his parents when he was a week old. However, when he saved a group of astronauts by blowing up a UFO attacking their ship, the police chose to adopt him. At the police station, he underwent vigorous training with Sheriff Bladepoint for a month before being turned on Sean Cornelly and eventually a robotic monster terrorizing the city. Although the robot took out several police with its laser cannon, Baby Intelligence managed to dispatch it with his sword. It fell to the ground and exploded. Mr. Stupid NoHead, the man who had unleashed it on the city, was angry and confronted him. The skirmish The battle started when Mr. Stupid NoHead blasted Peter Hecks with lightning, sending him flying across the chamber and slamming into a wall. Hecks retaliated with a powerful telekinetic shove that sent the Dark Lord flying over the table in a nearby apartment. Hecks declared that the NoHeads’ reign of terror was over. Not wanting to take any risks until he better understood what Sheriff Bladepoint was playing at, Mr. Stupid NoHead attempted to flee, but Baby Intelligence blocked his way, unsheathing his sword. The Dark Lord extended his hand forward, and Hecks felt the life leaving him, felt debilitating levels of pain, and having his flesh burn. As he writhed in agony, he felt the Darkness itself calling him back with promises of fantastic journeys to the far reaches of the solar system, yet he refused to yield to anything. Around that moment, he fell unconscious due to his injuries and the pain ringing in his head. Finally finding what he was looking for, Sheriff Bladepoint descended into the apartment. After reaching the drawing room, he found Hecks unconscious and rushed to his aid, throwing a tailsman at Mr. Stupid NoHead. He swiftly countered the attack and caught the tailsman in midair. He then proceeded to destroy the tailsman; this, however, unleashed an explosion of white light, and when it faded, Mr. Stupid NoHead was nowhere to be seen. Feeling defeated, though grateful for what had not been lost, Bladepoint recovered Hecks' sword and later had the broken half of the blade mended. If he had arrived any later Peter Hecks would have died. Aftermath Having lost the fight, Mr. Stupid NoHead fled to the Wasp, which was his secret base in the sky. To his surprise, Rotta Hecks was there and did not seem angry that he’d failed, foreshadowing her intentions. Meanwhile, Baby Intelligence was nominated a superhero for his victory. Although he had failed to defeat the Dark Lord, he had survived the impossible and shown his profound and unceasing loyalty to the greater good. The Police Grand Army helped him build the towering MBH, where he would live for the rest of his life. Baby Intelligence continued his search for other superheroes and caught a few robbers, including Giga and Metamash, before finding the first. Appearances * * * * Category:2010s events Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War